1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a proximate location detection system, and, more particularly, to a technology in which a wireless receiver and light emitter capable of receiving a wireless signal over a proximate distance is operated in response to a wireless signal from a wireless signal transmitter and intensive light of various colors is emitted by supplying power to a plurality of high-brightness Light-Emitting Diode (LED) lamps or laser lamps during an operation of the wireless receiver and light emitter, so that locations of firefighters can be detected with naked eyes in a smoky and dark space, or a rescuer can easily locate a rescue target by using the emission of light in a proximate distance in the smoky and dark space, thereby enabling rapid rescue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, firefighters, when fighting a fire, use flashlights to detect a location of each other or interior structures of a building in an indoor space which is dark due to smoke or cutoff of electric power. However, when the smoke obstructs the vision of the firefighters, it is difficult to view surroundings with naked eyes because most light from the flashlights is absorbed by the smoke.
Although sound can be used instead of light to indicate the firefighters' locations to each other, it frequently fails to detect the locations using only sound due to loud noise from a fire site.
Furthermore, when the firefighter who is fighting the fire inside the building becomes isolated or suffocates and loses consciousness, it is difficult for a rescue corps, which is dispatched from an outside of the building to rescue the isolated firefighter, to detect his or her location.